


First Christmas

by gymbunny



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8709253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gymbunny/pseuds/gymbunny
Summary: Jude & Zero's 1st Christmas.  Jude discovers he has a fan.





	1. Christmas Tree

It was a spectacularly beautiful November morning. There was a nice warm breeze coming through the window and Jude could hear birds chirping outside. Both the guys had the weekend off for the thanksgiving holiday and since neither of them felt the need to go out shopping for deals Jude was putzing in the kitchen trying to see what he could make them for breakfast. When Jude thought he heard the doorbell. He walked out to the living room looking over at the clock on the mantel. It’s 9am. The doorbell rang again. “I’m coming,” Jude cry’s out. “You expecting someone Gideon?” Jude calls out as he opens the door to see a couple handsome men one with long floppy sandy brown hair and strong athletic build the other was lanky with a swimmer build. Both were probably college age around 19, 20 at best.

The first boy has a big grin on his face as he looks at Jude. “Have a delivery for a Mr. Jude Kinkade.” Jude looks at him. His brows are firm as he looks down at the clipboard and then glances at the truck on the street from Gardner’s Tree Service. “I didn’t order anything.” Zero was stepping up behind him as the boy looks at the order and said it was ordered by Zero. They both look up as they see Zero approaching with huge grins on their faces. Jude thought it was impossible for either of them to smile any bigger. Gee, I am a huge fan the first boy says. Zero looks down at his name badge. “Nice ta meet you Doug is it and you’re Trevor? You can put it over there.” Jude stood there as he twisted his waste to look over at Zero. “You bought us a tree?” It really wasn’t a question but more of a statement. Zero just had a childish grin on his face, “ordered it last week. Wanted to surprised you.” 

Doug had stepped away and soon returned haling in a 9’ Colorado Blue Spruce. Jude looked over at Zero. His eyes were bright and had this certain childlike gleam in them as he helped the men put the tree up in the corner. Zero wasn’t sure what Jude knew about Christmas trees so he had paid the service to come in and set the tree up showing Zero how to care for it. Jude just stood in the distance smiling shaking his head as he looked at how happy Zero looked. The men you could tell had set dozens of these up and were adjusting the tree so it was the side that Zero wanted showing. “You like it Jude?” He said as he stood there admiring it. Jude walked up behind him and placed his arms around his waist. “I love it…but you got a really big tree. You do realize we don’t have any decorations. I’ve never decorated for the holiday before.” Zero just turned around smiling. “We’ll go this afternoon and pick stuff out. I was going to hire someone to do it but thought I wanted it to be our tree and wanted you to pick out the bulbs and stuff. I want a big old star on top though. 

Doug stood there with his clipboard. “Sign here.” Jude reached over and was signing the paper work when Doug tilted his head to the side and was kinda shuffling his feet as he stood there. “Um, you think I could get your autograph Mr. Kinkade?” Jude thought he had miss heard him. Zero stood there with a smirk on his face as he looked at Jude and back at the boy. “You want my autograph?” Zero chuckled, “looks like you have a fan club babe.” The guy smirked. “It’s actually for my kid brother. He’s a big fan of yours.” Jude stood there with a blank look on his face. “A fan of me?” He was always associated with Zero in public and was just taken back. “Ya, he has a couple pictures of you on his wall. He will totally die. Would you mind?” 

Jude stood there. “Sure,” but he looked over at Zero. “I don’t have any headshots.” Zero stood there for one second pondering and his eyes lit up. “We can use this, it’s already framed and everything.” Zero took off the wall a framed cover that Jude and he had done for People magazine earlier that year. Jude looked at him. “It’s fine Jude, we’ll get another copy. Will this work Doug?” He held the picture up. 

Jude stood there feeling a bit overwhelmed at this unexpected fan club. “Can you make it out to Thomas. Fuck, he’s gonna die. I saw him writing Thomas Kinkade in his note book a half dozen times last week.” Jude started to laugh when heard that. “He did what?” Doug’s face went ashen. “Please Mr. Kinkade don’t say that to anyone he’d be really embarrassed.” “My names Jude, please call me Jude.” Zero slinked his arm around Jude as he pulled him closer. The back of Jude’s shoulder was pressed against Zero. Zero’s smile could not have gotten any bigger as he looked at Doug. “So, Doug, is this something I need to be concerned about?” Doug started to laugh, “Naw, unless you feel threatened by a 15-year-old.” 

Jude had walked away and was taking the back off the frame so he could pull the picture out to sign it. “You said his names Thomas?” “Ya, fuck he’s gonna die.” Jude looked up at him. “Never had a person that was my fan, they always want Zero.” “Well, he’s not into sports. He’s more a theater guy, plays in the band stuff. He has a bunch of articles about you. When you came out he thought it was the most romantic thing he had ever seen.” Jude just smiled. He looked over at Zero. “Well, you might as well sign it too. I see you got a picture of both of us. You think he’d like that?” Doug stood there smiling. “Sure, that would be nice.” Zero walked over and looked up at Doug and winked at him. “Well, I can’t let Thomas get his hopes up. I’m the one that’s going to be Mr. Kinkade.” Jude stood there his face went blank as he looked over at Zero. Zero didn’t even look like he realized what he said. He just signed it and gave it back to Jude. “What are you looking all goofy at me about? I just wrote my name.” Jude just had this goofy smile on his face and his eyes were twinkling. “Nothing, here give it to me so I can put it back in the frame.” 

Jude walked over to Doug and handed him the picture. “I really hope he likes this.” Zero reached into his wallet and pulled out a couple $100’s and handed each of them one. “Here, this is for you. Merry Christmas.” Doug and Trevor stood there with blank looks as their eyes drifted to Zero. “Thanks, Zero!!!” Trevor exclaimed. Doug spoke up, “Anything else you guys need? I gave you the sheet on how to care for it right?” Jude could tell the men don’t receive tips like this and was smiling at how they were so excited. “We got everything,” Jude said. “I hope you and your family’s have a really nice holiday.” He turns to Doug, “and give my best to you little brother! Thanks again for helping us with this.” 

As Doug was walking down the sidewalk Jude closed the door turning to Zero. “What the heck got you to buy a Christmas tree?” Zero just stood there and his head hung low as if he was staring at his feet. “I don’t know. I never had one before. Never celebrated Christmas before.” Jude stood there and had this soft gentle smile as he walked towards him. “I mean, I’ve celebrated it but not with someone, you know, not with you Jude. Want it to be special.” Jude was smiling as he wrapped his arms around him pulling him in closer. “Gideon, you have already made this Christmas special for me. Thank you for the tree. Actually, I’ve never had one either…well, not a real one. Growing up our house always had a fake tree.” 

They stood there for a few moments just holding each other. The room was filled with the scent of the pine. “Mmmm, that smells really nice, doesn’t it?” Jude said as he and Zero admired the tree. It was one of those quite moments that neither of them needed to say anything because they both just knew what the other was thinking. Zero gave Jude a squeeze as he pulled away from him. “Let’s finish getting ready and we can go out and get some decorations. What kind of lights do you want? I was thinking multicolored. Oh, and a big Santa for outside, you know the kind. The ones filled with hot air and illuminates.” Jude smiled, “anything you want Gideon. Let me finish making breakfast and we can go see what we can find.” 

They spent the afternoon going to a few stores and the rest of the evening unpacking and setting up the tree. “No, drape the tinsel on the branch one at a time, don’t do that. Here let me.” Jude stood there grabbing the tinsel. “See, like this. Do it gingerly.” Zero rolled his eyes laughing at the word Jude said. “Dang you’re bossy,” he spouted as Jude hit in the arm. “If you’re going to do it, do it right AND maybe, if you do a good job you’ll get a treat later.” Zero’s eyebrows went up as Jude said that. “Oh, what kinda treat?” Jude just smirked, his eyes went a bit lusty. “A little elf may have bought a new toy for you to use on me.” Zero looked at him. His eyes were clearly focused on Jude as he scanned down to his butt. “Gingerly. See, I’m doing one at time.” Jude smirked as he saw Zero being extra animated as he laid one tinsel on the branch at a time. “Well, at least I know how to get you to do something. But why does it always involve my ass?” Zero just laughed at that, “well, it’s a really nice ass Jude what can I say. I’m a big fan!”

They sat there that night. They had a fire burning with Zero’s jersey hanging above. Zero had placed little white lights around it and had purchased a few Snow men to place on the mantle next to the clock. Zero was curled into Jude’s arms. The tree was in front of them all lite up and adorned at the top was a shiny bright star.


	2. What I want for Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero lets Jude know what he want's for Christmas.

It was slightly after 10pm, Friday Dec 2nd. It was a cooler evening and the boys were laying naked on the couch curled in a blanket. The fireplace was filling the room with warm flickering lights from the embers blazing as jazz music playing softly in the background. Jude sat there relaxing as Zero laid on his lap with his head snuggled on his lovers naked body. His right arm was curled around Jude’s leg while his left hand held Jude’s semi enlarged member nestled under his cheek. Jude was softly caressing Zero’s hair running his hand down his shoulder listening to him sleeping soundly all the while staring into the distance at the Christmas tree all aglow with twinkling lights of blues and greens. 

Jude never would have guessed that he could have been this happy. How much their lives have changed since The Kiss. He looked down at his Gideon with a smile on his face caressing him gently letting his fingertips glide across his face touching the outline of his lips gently. Zero began to stir a little. Jude’s dick began to stiffen as Zero’s whiskers rubbed against his soft skin as he moved his face. “You awake, you were sleeping so soundly.” Zero still had his eyes closed but a small smile formed on his lips. “You wore me out, feels so comfortable.” He turned his head looking up at Jude. “You’re amazing Jude.” Jude sat there with a grin on his face, “you’re not so bad yourself.” Zero pulled himself up so his head was laying on Jude’s chest wrapping his arm around his waist pulling Jude in closer. “No, I mean it Jude.” Zero looked down almost as if he was embarrassed at what he had said.

Jude wrapped his arms tightly around Zero. Zero seemed like he wanted to say something so Jude just sat there in silence. Zero let his fingers caress down Jude’s body feeling the velvety soft skin as it glided across his abdominal muscles. “Was just thinkin about Christmas.” Zero stirred a little in Jude’s arms. “I have everything I could ever want.” Jude looked down at him with a soft smile. Zero still not meeting his gaze but was busy drawing circles across Jude’s stomach. “Was just thinkin how about we not give anything to each other.” Jude looked at him perplexed as Zero continued. “I never had a real Christmas before. Leo and Carla certainly didn’t do anything for us. Lucky if she even cooked anything that didn’t come out of a box.” Jude continued sitting there in silence letting his lover continue.

Zero finally pulled himself up so he was meeting Jude’s eyes. He couldn’t help but feel helpless every time he looked into Jude’s eyes. “I want to do something you know, for some people that aren’t as lucky we are.” Jude finally spoke as he smiled softly at Zero. “I like that Idea Gideon, what were you thinking?” Zero smiled a gentle smile. Not that big Cheshire grin he gives everyone but a gentle small smile that is only Jude’s. “My mom dumped me off when I was 5. I sometimes wonder why she did that to us. Would she have done something different if someone would have done something for her?” Zero paused as if he was thinking of the right words to say. “Think it would be nice to give something back. Was reading an article about this church in the city that owns an apartment complex and houses single moms. They provide free rent, heat…the parish helps provide the basics but the mothers go to school or find employment somewhere. They try to help out so these women can better themselves and one day they are able to provide for their kids.”

Jude looked at Zero almost in awe. Gideon spends so much time hiding himself from people. If people could only see the tenderness that is inside him. Jude gently stroked Zero arm. “I like that idea.” Zero smiled, “we have all this money and we don’t need anything. You give me so much Jude. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” “Gideon,” Jude said softly. “No, it’s true. I had nothing before I met you. I, I don’t know. Just never felt like this could be mine. I saw what other people had but never had anyone love me before, until you.” Jude looked into Zero’s eyes and he could feel Zero melting into his arms. “I love you Gideon, you’re the single greatest thing that has ever happened to me.” Zero gave that gentle smile again. His eyes were sparking as the colors from the lights on the tree danced over his skin. “Was thinking maybe we could set up some kind of college fund for single moms. Something to give them a chance.” Jude thought this was a great idea as he looked over marveling at his boyfriend. “That is a great idea.” “You wouldn’t mind? I mean, I know it’s our first Christmas but just thought it would be nice to do something for someone else that isn’t as lucky as we are.” “Gideon, I love it.” Jude started to chuckle, “plus I wasn’t sure what to get a man that can buy anything he wants.” Zero started to laugh as he taped his fist gently at Jude, “shut-up stupid. Just by staying with me you have given me more than I could have ever hoped for. Sometimes I wonder why you picked me? You could have had anyone.” “Like Lucas?” Jude started laughing as Zero gave him a stern look with a small hint of a smile peeking through, “Not what I meant Jude.” 

The two sat in silence for a while. Jude tapped Zero on the shoulder, “want some hot cocoa?” Zero just beamed, “with marshmallows?” “Sure, with marshmallows.” “Sounds nice. Hey Jude,” Jude looked at him as he was getting off the sofa. “Think we could do this anonymously. I don’t want publicity for this. Always hate when you see some celebrity giving to charities. Just looks like they are doing it for their image and I don’t have anything to prove to anyone anymore.” Jude looked back at him, “and you wonder why I picked you. Yes, I like that idea too.” Jude and Zero walked into the kitchen as Jude pulled out the kettle. “You grab the cocoa and the sugar, you want some cinnamon added?” Zero was pulling out some milk out of the fridge “ya, sure, think we have some Godiva bars in the cupboard I’ll chop up the chocolate.” Jude kept looking over at Gideon watching him cut up the chocolate as he stood there naked. He was marveling at the muscles on his boyfriend’s body. His gaze went to Zero’s firm muscled ass and without thinking he started to bite his lower lip as his gaze intensified. This was not unnoticed by Zero who turned his back as he was chopping up the bars smirking to himself knowing that Jude was looking at him this way.

They sat there sipping their hot chocolate. “You want a backrub babe?” “Sure, that would be nice. My shoulders are real tight. But just so we are clear Casanova back rub, not a prostate rub.” Zero smirked as he looked down a Jude’s body, “is there a difference?” Jude laughed as he hit him lightly, “yes, one doesn’t have you spend an hour working over my ass as you keep slipping your finger inside it.” “Where’s the fun in that? Plus, it’s not my fault you have a great ass. I’ve been a really good boy today.” Zero looked at him wagging his brows giving that teasing smile. “You’ve been in there two times already, how did I end up with such a horn-dog for a boyfriend.” “Luck I guess,” Zero responded. Jude started to caress Zero’s body lustfully looking down at him. “I’ll agree to that.” 

It wasn’t a passionate evening, or perhaps it was. It wasn’t filled with a lot of biting and pawing but was more a night where they both found themselves at ease, relaxed. It was these moments that both cherished the most. Quite moments when hardly any words were spoken, just smiles and soft kisses as they laid in each other’s arms. Christmas means something different to many, but the one common theme is remembering your blessings. Both men have spent their lives as if looking through a window into how life could be never realizing that one day it was going to be possible for them to be on the inside.


	3. The Little Blue Speedo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas in Cabo

Zero was laying on his side in bed watching Jude sleep as he listened in the background to the sound of birds chirping and the waves of the ocean off in the distance. He nestled his head in under Jude’s chin and wrapped around him feeling the warmth of his body and feeling his chest expand and detract with each breath all the while caressing his naked boyfriend gently.

Jude began to stir a bit as he felt Zero’s embrace tighten around him. “mmm, you awake Gid?” Zero perked up when he heard Jude’s voice and began to give soft little kisses up his body as he laid his head on the same pillow Jude was on. “Ya, been up for a while. Just listening to the ocean in the background.” Jude stretched a little in bed but didn’t pull away from Zero. “Mmmm, slept so good last night. Still can’t believe you did this.” What,” Zero exclaimed, “it was just going to be us hanging around our place. Thought this would be a nice way to spend Christmas.” Jude smiled softly his eyes still closed, “Christmas in Cabo. So, what’s the plan for the day? Looks to be a beautiful day today.” 

Jude pulled in even tighter to Zero opening his eyes as he found Zero’s piercing blue eyes look right into his. “Merry Christmas.” Zero just beamed, “Merry Christmas to you too Jude.” “Maybe we should think about getting up for breakfast. What time is it?” Jude inquired. “Little past 9.” “Jude started to laugh, “we were up late last night. I can still feel it. Need to take a shower and get this lube out of my ass.” He stated with a small snicker. “Well, why don’t I help you with that and then we can go down to the lounge and get something to eat.” Zero pulled away and sat up. He pulled his arms over his head as he began to stretch, “I’ll go get the shower ready.” He sauntered off to the bathroom as Jude laid there admiring his boyfriends body. “Fuck, you’re beautiful,” murmuring to himself as he laid back staring at the ceiling stretching his body.

Jude made his way into the shower and saw Zero was already inside lathering up. He was standing there with a Santa cap on his head and a wide grin on his face. His body was dripping wet and each drop was almost caressing his skin as it fell to the floor. Jude felt his heart start to pound rapidly. “Hey, Santa, that’s my job!” Zero looked at him, “well, get in here. I’m cold. Santa needs his little elf.” Jude walked into the open shower. Light was shining around his body from the open window above. He grabbed the soap as Zero turned around facing the opposite way. Jude started to lather Zero up while he placed his arms around his waist pulling off his cap and tossing it outside the shower. Zero could feel Jude’s hardening cock pressed against his ass, “well, someone is awake.” Jude started to laugh as he pulled away slightly and let his soupy hands caress down Zero’s shoulders and arms making his way down to his strong muscular legs. “My turn,” Zero turns around and looked into Jude’s eyes as he pulls him in for a kiss. Letting his hands linger around Jude’s waste as he clenched his firm ass with his right hand. 

He began to lather Jude up. Feeling every curve of his body. Jude felt his insides tingling at the strong hands of his baller as he caressed his body. “Turn around,” Zero commanded. Jude smirked as he did feeling Zero wrap his body around him the way he had earlier. Feeling Zero’s throbbing pole sliding against the crack of his firm bubble ass. Zero took more soup and began to wash Jude letting his hands slide around his body. Jude noticed when he pulled away for a second. He turned his head to the right and saw Zero had brought a bottle of lube into the shower. “Oh, like this wasn’t planned.” He smiled as Zero started to bite at Jude’s neck with his left arms around his waist and feeling the right-hand slide around the entrance of his hole. Jude felt Zero sliding down his body and his checks beginning to spread. He pushed with his right hand for Jude to bend over and brace his arms against the opposing wall as his lover began to bite his ass cheeks and began eating his hole. 

With each lap, he could feel the excitement in Zero build and the intoxication of what was going to be happening shortly. You could hear soft moans coming from Jude as Zero lapped at his ass like a man starved for a meal. “Fuck me Gideon. Please” He moaned. Zero kept licking him feverishly and taking his teeth gliding across the skin of Jude’s ass feeling Zero jiggle his butt. He knew Zero was ready. 

Zero began to drag his rock hard dick along Jude’s ass letting it slide along the crack just gently poking at the hole. He knew how the anticipation of what was going to happen drives Jude crazy with lust and he liked to prolong it a few moments just to add to the excitement. He took some lube and wrapped it around his dick with his hand and opened Jude’s ass so he could see the pretty pink hole puckering in excitement. He took the tip of his hardening dick and slammed it into Jude with one gliding thrust. Jude’s back was arched as he was pushing his ass into Zero. His head was flung back almost touching Zero’s shoulder as he began to moan, “Ung ung, ung…oh Gideon. Yes.” Zero stood there pressing his body into Jude letting his face fall to his boyfriends left shoulder pressing his lips against the skin. “Fuck, Jude, you feel so good.” With each thrust Zero could feel Jude trying to tighten his hole squeezing hard onto Zero’s cock and then suddenly he relaxed and he could feel Zero intensify his thrusts as he was gliding in and out as if Jude was a dog in heat. 

Zero kept thrusting into him. “Fuck, I love you Jude. I’ve never, ung ung, never ung, felt this fucking good with anyone like it is with you.” Jude stood there in silence soaking in the praises of his partner. Enjoying the feeling of his engorged manhood inside him. “I’m so close Gid.” Zero kept thrusting in and out like a madman as he felt Jude’s body tense up. “I’m so so, fuck, fuck…..YES, FUCK” Jude shot his load all over the wall. Zero was so enthralled with Jude’s excitement within seconds Jude’s anus was full of Zero’s seed. Zero stood there for a few moments letting his dick fall out of Jude’s ass. He began to kiss Jude’s neck as he turned around to meet his lips. They stood in each other’s arms for a few moments before Zero put Jude under the water to rinse off the cum and lube dripping out of his hole. Jude stood there smiling as Zero looked into his eyes. No words were needed everything that had to be said they could see in each other’s eyes.

The morning progressed with a pleasant breakfast. The restaurant was completely open having no walls facing the ocean or the adjacent wall. They could already see people flocking to the beach and boats off in the distance gliding across the Sea of Cortez towards the jagged rocks glistening in the morning sun. Not many words were said during breakfast. The boys just kept looking up at each other smiling as they would look off into the distance. “I rented a boat and driver for us later. Thought we’d take a cruse towards the pacific.” Jude smiled, “that sounds nice. Though, hope we have some time for the beach first.” “Ya, that isn’t until later. We have plenty of time to lounge outside and work on our tans.” 

The blond was standing in the kitchen of their unit they rented and saw Jude walking out of the bathroom in a tiny electric blue speedo. Jude looked over at him and saw the intense gaze that Zero was giving Jude. “What, doesn’t it look good? I just got it. Thought you’d like it.” Zero stood there and his eyes were focused on the speedo scanning his boyfriends body up and down. “Um, no, I mean ya it looks good.” Jude looked at him with a perplexed look. “You look beautiful Jude, seriously, but that’s really small. I mean.” He just started blabbering as Jude started to laugh. “My speedo is too small, after the things you’ve worn in photoshoots.” “Well, that’s different, I mean, it’s nothing. You look great, you look better then great…. you’re hot.” Jude just started to laugh, “whatever. You have nothing to worry about. Next to you I won’t even get noticed.” Zero rolled his eye, “Shut-up stupid, you are fucking gorgeous. Not sure I want men seeing what I’ve got.” He had plastered on his face that smile that makes Jude’s knee’s buckle, “but then again, don’t mind showing off once and awhile…what belongs to me.” What belongs to you? Possessive much?” By this time Zero had crossed the room and had his hands around his waste. “When it comes to you, yes!” Zero leaned in and began to kiss him. He pulled back, “nope, we gotta go to the beach. See what you do to me babe.” He smacked Jude on the ass. “Grab the sun screen, it’s over there.” 

They headed down to the beach. Jude was strutting down in his tiny suit as Zero walked behind him admiring his body. He was wearing a small pair of red board shorts with pictures of little elves and Christmas trees. He also had on a Chicago Cubs baseball cap with some Oakley shades. Grabbing two lounge chairs on the sand they laid out their towels. A waitress came by? She smiled at the both of them, “Can I get you two anything” Zero looked over at her flashing his smile. “Ya, get us a bucket of Corona’s” The woman disappeared and within moments a bucket was being placed between the two of them with four bottles sticking out. Zero was leaning over rubbing lotion on Jude’s back. Jude enjoyed feeling Zero’s strong hands gliding across his skin and was amused at the amount of attention he was getting from his boyfriend but couldn’t help but feel almost as if Zero was marking his territory. Zero was fully aware of the men that walked by that he caught leering at his boyfriend. 

Jude was reading a book and had placed it down looking over noticed Zero had fallen asleep. He smiled to himself as he stood up to stretch. He walked over to the restroom. Too many beers were starting to hit him. After he had relieved himself he walked up to the bar to get himself a bottle of water. “Jude?” Jude turned around to see Lucas standing there holding two bottles of beers in his hands. Both men had a look of total surprise. A young kid, perhaps 21 at best came up behind Lucas, “He Luc, where’s the beer?” He looked over towards Jude. Jude could feel the kid’s eyes undressing him as he stood there. Lucas didn’t seem to appreciate that too much as his gaze went from Jude to his young friend. “So, you here with friends?” “No, I’m here with,” but before he could finish his sentence Lucas could hear Zero’s voice standing behind him, “he’s here with me.” Lucas and his boy-toy turned around and the kids face just started to beam. Zero stood there with his chest puffed out. He had taken off his shades as he looked over at Lucas. “You’re Zero? Fuck man,” he turned his face to Lucas, “you didn’t tell me you knew Zero Luc.” 

Lucas stood there almost half frozen as he could feel the uneasy gaze Zero was giving him. “Oh, um, hey Zero. It’s great you’re still together.” Lucas said that with a smirk on his face. Zero by this point had walked over to Jude and put his left arm around Jude resting his hand on Jude’s ass. He extended his right hand, “I’m Zero and you’re?” “Oh, Jared, I’m Jared.” The boy was almost ecstatic which was amusing Jude because he could see the disdain in Lucas’ eyes. “Nice to meet you.” He turned to look at Jude, well, babe, I think we need to get cruising if we are going to make the boat.” He turned to Lucas, “Gotta go spoil my man before he gets to bored with me. It’s nice to get him out of those suits.” He said that with a smile that made Lucas very uncomfortable. Jude was rolling his eyes as he turned and smacked Zero lightly, “we better get going. You know what ballers are like when they aren’t feed.” Lucas looked back at Jude and felt a bitter pang. “Ya, I know. Jared here is a competitive diver at UCLA.” Zero smiled politely at the young man, his arm was still firmly around Jude. “Well, it’s been fun, but we have to go.” With that Zero gave his signature smile that he wears for the camera and guides Jude toward the beach never taking his hand off Jude’s tiny electric blue speedo. As they walked Zero heard Jude whisper, “you are so possessive you know that.” Zero looked over and saw him smiling. “Only when it comes to you babe.” 

The afternoon the two of them spent boating around the sea and going through a maze of rocks till they came out into the Pacific. Along the coast, Jude was admiring the beautiful mansions that sat on top of the rocks as the boat speed across the waters. He looked over and saw Zero smiling off into the distance. His blond hair was waving in the wind as they drove off into the sun. Jude was looking over and noticing the dolphins swimming by the boat almost as if they were dancing in the water for them. It could not have been a more pleasant afternoon. Something they both needed. Just some private time away from LA, away from the fans and headache of the court. And every now and then Jude would look over and catch Zero staring at that little speedo he had on and would smirk.


	4. Hands Off My Man

The night air was filled with music as the city seemed alive with thousands of people in neighboring bars. People walking up and down the streets drinking with load thumping sounds coming out of each of the bars. The streets were lit up with strands of red and green lights and festive candy canes & illuminated plastic Santa’s lined up along the street. Jude could feel the pulse of the beat as his body moved to the rhythm of the sound. His shirt was untucked and opened with Zero’s arms wrapped tightly around his waist. He felt his partner’s hips slammed tightly against his ass as he danced rubbing himself up and down Jude’s body. 

Jude was feeling extremely avarice as Zero was kissing and licking the side of his neck feeling his arousal of his lover pressed against his ass. The sweat was dripping down Jude’s chest as he felt Zero pull the shirt off his body fastening it around Jude’s belt. A beautiful college boy made his way behind Zero and began to caress his stomach. “Don’t” Zero pulled away from Jude for a second as he turned to the man. The man’s hands slide down Zero again. He pulled away as Jude turned around to see the commotion. “I SAID NO.” The guy looked up at Zero. The man rolled his eyes murmuring more to himself, “whatever.” He smirked at Jude as he turned around to try dancing with another guy.

Jude turned around still in Zero’s embrace, “need to remind everyone you belong to me don’t I?” Zero looked deep into Jude’s eyes and smiled and began kissing the side of his neck as he made his way up to his ear whispering, “please do!” Smiling into Jude as he made his way to Jude’s soft lips. The night was enjoyable. They had started off with a late dinner and took a long walk along the peer. There is this little bar that is completely open that faces towards the sea. The boats were lined up along the dock and people were sitting outside with the warm evening breeze blowing softly across the water. “The stars look beautiful tonight don’t they,” Jude said as he was strolling down the walkway with Zero’s arms around him. Zero just looked up into the sky and then turned and smiled at Jude as he pulled him in for a quick kiss. “Sorry, the only thing beautiful I can see is you.” “Gideon,” Jude said softly as he brushed his hand against Zero’s face. 

They pulled up a table at small place called the NOWHERE BAR. They had a nice little table that overlooked the peer. A waiter came by and looked at the two of them. He had a huge smile as he looked at Jude and Zero. “Just wanted to say I’m a big fan Zero, of the both of you.” Zero looked up at him and smiled as he looked over at the name badge. “Thanks Jose, this is Jude.” Jose turned to Jude who had been smiling at him. He couldn’t have been more than 19 or 20. “Oh, Mr. Kinkade, it’s a pleasure. You both, just this is so cool. I watched you on YouTube a dozen times.” His thick accent sounded so romantic as the words rolled off his tongue. Jude just smiled at him as he looked over at Zero knowing what the boy was referring too. “To be honest Jose, sometimes I can’t believe it myself. I’m really lucky to have found him.” Jude reaches over and wraps his hand around Zero who is lovingly look at him. 

Jose looks down with a gentle smile. I can’t wait to tell my boyfriend. Zero looks at him, “what’s his name?” “Oliver.” His dad moved down here a few years ago, opened a restaurant down the street. The boy said that while his face had a hint of a blush. “Well, he looks to be very lucky,” Jude said. They made small talk with him off and on during their visit that night. But most of the time they were just left alone. No one really seemed to bother them too much on this trip which Jude was thankful for. 

The night was low key. As they were walking they heard the thumping sound coming from The Giggling Marlin. Jude looks over at Zero. “Want to dance?” Zero looks at him, grabs his hands as they walk into the bar. It was a nice space. In the middle of the bar was the dance floor with an open ceiling above which showed the stars twinkling above. The bar was filled with festive Christmas decorations and garland seemed to be cascading off everything. The bar was long and the beverages stations were set-up along the right side of the club with tables that went around the dance floor. 

Everywhere they looked were bold colors and festive decorations. Huge containers sat behind the bar that served drinks which illuminated vibrant pastel colors and people were being served drinks from tall cylinder glasses. “Come on,” Jude grabbed Zero’s hand. He walked on the dance floor. Zero wrapped his arms around him letting his hands slide to Jude’s hips. He let his arms sway with each movement of Jude’s body. He leaned closer into Jude as he slowly started to unbutton Jude’s shirt letting it hang loose on the sides. Peering down he looked at his chest biting his lower lip he looks up to see Jude smiling at him.

They were on the floor grinding and kissing passionately for several songs. Both men by this point had taken their shirts off. Jude was licking the salt off Zero’s skin as he kissed him around the neck letting his right-hand glide up and down Zero’s arms feeling his muscles as his left hand firmly grasped Zero’s firm muscular ass. Looking up at Jude Zero pulled back for a second. “Babe, need to take a leak. Be right back.” Jude smiled, “meet me over there by the bar. Need a beer?” Jude watched Zero strut towards the men’s room admiring him before he turned and walked toward the bar.

Jude leaned over the bar. He tried to get the attention of the bartender who was busy flirting with a couple college girls off to the side. Jude took out some money and held it in his hand to catch the guys attention as he looked over. “Make it two Pacifico’s.” Jude turned around to face the bar as he admired the people dancing. There was such a lively ease in the air as everyone just seemed so relaxed. He heard the bartender behind him as he turned around giving him a $20. “Thanks.” He grabbed the beers and heard his name. Turning to his side he saw Lucas standing there grinning at him. Jude looks over at him with that enduring smile. “Looks like you’re having fun.” Lucas clearly had a few to many drinks and had this glazed over look in his eyes. 

Lucas has his eyes focused on Jude with an open grin. He takes his eyes and lowers them as if he was looking over Jude’s sweaty half naked body. Jude was a little uncomfortable with the look Lucas was giving him. “Where’s your friend?” Lucas looked at him. His face went a bit sour for just a second. “He’s over there.” Jude looked over and saw the boy dancing. Clearly, he was on something as his eyes were looking really glazed and he was sweating profusely as his hands moved in the air doing some kind of fist pump. “Can’t keep up. Tired.” Jude looks over at him, “I bet. Looks like he has a lot of energy. Where did meet him?” Lucas just smiled as he continued to look at Jude’s chest. “You look really good Jude.” Jude was clearly not comfortable with. “Thanks Lucas. So where did you meet him.” “Grinder. So, you here alone?” 

Lucas had pulled himself closer to Jude. “I’m here with Zero, he will be back any second actually. Did this trip as a surprise for me. Having such a beautiful time with him. Cabo is so relaxing. We really needed this.” “You look really good,” Lucas said again. Jude looked back towards the restroom. He was standing next to the edge of the bar by a stone pillar. He looked over at Lucas, “you look like you’ve had a lot to drink. Need to keep those eyes up here. I’m with someone.” Jude was pointing Lucas up towards his eyes. Lucas was still leering at Jude. “So you want to get together sometime? Grab some lunch we could catch up.” Jude had an uneasy smile. “I don’t think that would be appropriate Lucas. You know that. I’m dating.” “It’s just lunch Jude. It’s no big deal. We don’t need to tell him anything.” Jude looked him firmly in the eyes. “Back off Lucas.” “Jude, come on…just a little lunch. You look so good.” 

Jude had taken a step back as Lucas kept moving closer. He became a bit more forward with his hands. Jude doesn’t know how it happened but something in him snapped as he grabbed Lucas by the wrist and twisted his arm around. “I said step back Lucas. You’re fucking lucky Zero isn’t here.” “Owww oww, Jude, ok, I get it. Stop it, you’re hurting me.” Jude looked firmly into Lucas’ eyes. I know you’ve been drinking and probably on something but step back. 

Lucas had a sneer on his face. “Fuck off Kinkade. Forgot what a freak you were.” Jude looked him in the eye. His brow began to narrow. “Zero will fuckin dump you anyways eventually.” Jude felt his body stiffen as he felt someone standing behind him. He looked at Lucas whose eyes had grown wide and had a look of fear. He knew who was standing behind him. “Step away from Jude,” Zero snarled. Lucas took a step back as Zero grabbed Lucas shirt and slammed him against the pillar. You so much as talk to Jude or fucking breath the wrong way around him I’ll fuckin beat your ass.” Lucas’ eyes narrowed as he looked over at Jude. The boy Lucas was with was walking over to them. Jude held his hand out to get the boy back so he wasn’t caught in the middle. 

Lucas began to sneer and spit at Zero. Jude swears he sees Zero smile. Zero narrows his gaze as he looked at Lucas. He pulls his fist back and slams it into Lucas’ stomach. The man keels over as the boy ran to him looking up at Jude and Zero. The security guard walked over and got in the middle as he looked at Zero. “You need to leave!” “Fine,” Zero didn’t even protest. He was just was wearing this smirk on his face as he looked down seeing Lucas bent over gasping for air. He turns looking at Jude for a second and struts out of the bar with Jude standing by his side. They get outside and Jude wraps his arms around Zero. “Gideon,” Zero turns to him expecting a lecture again. Jude just started to smile as he leaned in to him. “I love it when you get all protective but next time…can we hold off on any fighting?” Zero started to smirk, “Hey, I saw you twisting his arm.” Jude started to laugh. “Ya, but I didn’t hit the fucker. Not that he didn’t deserve it. Just saying next time.” He was smiling at Zero. “Glade you did though.” 

They were walking back to their hotel they were staying at. Holding hands as they walked down the beach admiring the night sky. Jude just holds Zero’s hand thinking about how hot he looked when he threw Lucas against the wall. Not a nice thing to do but certainly it was for some reason a big turn-on. The sexual tension was strong as they both walked down the beach. Each man seemed to have a singular thought at this point. It was clear what tonight was going to bring when they get back to their room.


End file.
